Switch
by Phantom x Phan
Summary: Katara is willing to make a slight switch just for Aang. Kataang fluff, for my fellow Kataang lovers. R&R, One-shot, enjoy! --Regan of Phantom x Phan :


**A/N: **Hey again everyone. I just had this random idea, and figured I'd make it a one-shot..So here it is. This is post-finale, (after finale), and Kataang. Just keeping the couples how they were in the end. This sort of gives more insight on Katara, I think. Just a bit, though, not like an entire fic about her. (:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender in any way...Nope.

–

Katara was at the window, breathing in the crisp night air. It smelled like winter, even though it was late March. Her hair blew freely in the air coming in. She took a deep breath. A hand landed on her shoulder.

"Katara," Aang said, facing her and smiling. She smiled back, standing up out of her chair placed in front of the window.

"Hey, Aang," she said deeply.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked, trying to start a natural conversation.

"Not too much, just looking outside. It's rather cold for late March," she commented. She could do a normal conversation if he wanted one.

"Hm. Agreed. So...," he trailed off. Katara raised her eyebrows, expecting him to continue.

"Would you mind going to an Earth bending ceremony with me? Toph is busy that weekend, and I need a companion...," More trailing off. Katara giggled.

"Of course I will, Aang. Goodnight." She decided to end with that. She kissed him on the cheek and turned for her room. The rest of the gaang were already in bed. She admitted she was a bit jealous of them. Tiredness overtook her as she lay in her bed.

–

Aang woke early in the morning, carefully prancing about the house getting ready. It was only 5 o'clock in the morning when he went to wake Katara.

"Katara? Wake up!" He gently shook her shoulder, and her eyes blinked open.

"Aang! Woah, it's only 5. Is something wrong?" She instantly sat up, worried.

"No, no. Relax. But you have to get ready so we can leave. Can you be ready in 45 minutes?" he replied.

"Uhm, sure, sure. But...I just didn't know it was this early. Heh. Okay, lemme get ready," she said, rising and stretching. Aang smiled, and walked out and shut the door, leaving her to change.

Katara wore her light green shorts and shirt, plainly dressed.

She admit it, she was a bit worried. Katara was used to water, a gentler, more relaxing element. Earth was Toph's thing. She wasn't used to this type of hard earth bending. Maybe it'd just be Earthbenders doing the major work...This was a big switch. Water to Earth....

–

They arrived at the ceremony, which was pretty much just a training session with lots of people. Everyone was nice to the Avatar and his girlfriend, greeting them nicely. This was going okay...

Now they all had to become 'friends' with the earth they bent. Nearby, there was a hu-uge mud pool. It looked fun...for Toph. Toph would love this. Katara? She knew how to have fun. Maybe this would be one of those times.

"Katara, you don't have to do this if you don't want to," Aang informed her. Katara nodded and followed him toward the diving plank, a grin spreading on her face.

–

Aang smiled, fun shining in his eyes, and jumped in with the other earth benders. Was Katara taking over Toph's spot by doing this? No, she was sure Toph would understand.

Katara smiled, her eyes shining with delight as she dove, not jumped, but dove into the mud. She knew how to have fun.

–

Toph was actually happy they went together. She called it 'air to water' time. Her way of saying 'one on one'.

They were alone in the living room, the rest of the gaang out and about, eating, getting ready for bed, playing board games, everywhere. Katara and Aang were left alone in the living room, quietness and awkwardness filling the air.

"It must've been hard for you to go to that Earth ceremony, Katara. Thanks so much for going, though. I really appreciate it," Aang said, scooting closer to her.

"No problem, Aang. It actually was really fun. I need those times sometime just to play in mud." They laughed. Katara blushed, and Aang smiled.

They kissed on the lips, each rethinking their day.

Katara switched elements for one day.

And the switch wasn't even that hard.

She'd do anything, _anything _for Aang. Even if it meant going to an Earth ceremony or dressing like a guy, or anything else.

She'd always be there for him.

–

**A/N: **Okay, so there's my little fixing of Kataang fluff for all of you yearning for Kataangy-ness. Haha. Thanks for reading!! Please drop a review(:

--Regan of Phantom x Phan

(:


End file.
